An Older Love" [ part 6]
by georgie
Summary: this part is longer!! i am so happy that i had the time to write a longer part! i am almost done. read read read! and please everyone review!!! i love getting reviews! good and bad!


"An Older Love" [part 6] by georgie

I don't own 7th heaven or the other characters except for brad

Matt started the car, and they were on their way home. Lucy was glad that Matt promised not to tell her mom and dad, but she was still mad that he thought he could control her like he did. Lucy Camden was her own person and she made her own choices. That's the point she wanted to get across to Matt….one way or another!

"Fine," Lucy said after a while, "you can come to rehearsals, but you know you can't be with me all the time there. Don't you?"

" Yeah, I know," Matt replied, "but I sure as hell can try! And anyways, I am gonna have a long talk with Brad."

Lucy was still considering doing what she was thinking about, but it was a tough decision…she wasn't positive if Brad was the right guy. 

" I'll probably do it to show Matt that I am not anyone's innocent little sister!!"

Shestill hated that title, even Mary used to think she was such a fraidy cat. A girl who wouldn't do anything that was the littlest bit wrong.. well, she would show Matt, Mary, and everyone else who always thought she was weak.

" I will think about it more in the morning, right now I just want to go to sleep and not think about this crazy day." She said, right before she laid her head on her soft pillow and began to dream of her evening with Brad….before Matt came and ruined it!

" I forgot to ask you Luce. How were rehearsals?" Mrs. Camdenasked Lucy the next morning when she came down for breakfast.

" Oh, it was fine." She said.

" What was fine?" Matt asked on his way to the laundry room.

" Why is it that you always come home to do laundry this early in the morning?" asked Annie curiously.

" Well, it's the only time that I can come because of work and studying. So Luce, what was fine?

" Rehearsals," she mumbled. She was still mad at Matt, but she hoped her mother wouldn't notice. She didn't want her to ask her any questions. It was already enough that she thought Matt and her were growing apart.

"Well, after I drop Ruthie and Simon home after school, I am going to head to Casey's house. We have to study together. Is that ok with you mom?" 

" Sure Lucy, I guess that will be alright. Do we have her number?" asked her mother.

" Ya, I think. Well, we better be going." Lucy said, a little bothered. " Ruthie…. Simon!! Come on we are going to be late!" she screamed.

After Lucy dropped Ruthie and Simon at home, she left towards Brad's apartment. She started to feel bad about lying to her mom, but it was the only choice she had. Her parents would ask her a bunch of questions about him, and then Matt would find out. The trip was about ten minutes from her house,so she had a while to think about what she was considering the night before.

"Oh, this is such a hard decision to make," she said to herself. " I have no idea what I want to do. Maybe I'll just go and we'll talk.

So when she got there, she walked up the stairs to his third floor apartment, and knocked on the door. His roommate opened the door and recognized her.

"Hey, you're the girl from last night, aren't you?"he asked

" Umm…yes. Is Brad there?" She asked embarrassed .

"Ya, hold up. _Braaaaddddd_!" screamed his roommate. But I guess it worked because the next thing she knew, he was standing in front of her.

" Lucy, do you really think it Is a good idea to come here, after last night?" He asked.

" Don't worry, I told my mom I was going to a friends house and Matt has no Idea. Anyways, I don't care. I thought we loved each other. Don't we?" She said with a tear in her eye.

" Of course I love you, an I know that you love me. That's not the point. The point is that Matt is your family, and family comes first." Brad said. 

" I don't care about him. He can't do anything to me or you!" 

" Well, I still think that we should take a break from each other." Brad said only half heartedly. He really didn't want to take a break form Lucy. She was the first girl that he actually really loved. He didn't want to tell her his secret just yet, because he was afraid that he would lose her forever.

" Well, will this change your mind?" She asked, taking off her shirt. She was ready to go all the way now. She didn't know why or how, but she knew that he was the right guy.

" NO! Lucy, we can't!" Brad yelled. " Please put your shirt back on, why don't we just talk? That will be the best thing right now."

Lucy was shocked. Why didn't he want to make love with her? Did he really not truly want her? Those questions kept going through her mind as she was putting her shirt back on. She was so embarrassed. What if he thought she was a slut now? What is he thought she put out for every guy she met? 

" Listen, I love you, and you know that. I just can't sleep with you just yet. It just doesn't feel right." He said, swallowing hard.

What if she found out his secret? He was sure that she wouldn't love him anymore. She would thin that he was a freak of nature, and that he didn't deserve to live. Maybe she wouldn't be like that. Maybe he was just over reacting like always.

" So, what would you like to talk about?" Lucy asked nervously. She didn't really want to be there right now.

" Well, we could talk about us, and Matt. What are we going to do about him? He just seems so angry with me. We weren't exactly doing anything wrong. And anyways, why does age even matter?" Brad said, trying to break the ice.

" You are right Brad, age doesn't matter, but he's still my brother and so I guess it's like instinct or whatever."

" Well I hope he comes over sometime soon because I want to have a talk with him about us, and how he can't keep us apart forever."

"Brad, can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked out of nowhere.  
"Ya, I guess. What is it?"

"Well, I want to know why you don't want to sleep with me? It seems like you are keeping something from me. And if you are, I just want to tell you that you don't have to be afraid to tell me it. If we are going to be together, then we can't keep any secrets from each other." She really wanted him to tell her his secret. She was sure he had one.

" Lucy, I just don't want you to hate me. It is really a bad thing, but it's not my fault. I didn't do it!" he said, as he started to cry. Lucy just wanted to go and hold him, and say that everything was going to be ok. But something in her wouldn't let her.

" It's ok, just go on, I am sure that I won't hate you. How can I if I love you so much?"

"Well, before I was born, my mom was not a very good person. She did bad things for money, and with the money she made, she bought drugs. All kinds of drugs, but mostly heroin. Well, she had to inject it somehow so she just found any needle from anywhere. It just happened that one of them had the AIDS virus on it. She didn't know that so she injected the dirty needle in her arm, and then she got infected with HIV.She also didn't know that she was pregnant with me. So when she got HIV, she gave me it too. I guess you could say that my mom got smart, because when she found out she was pregnant, she went into rehab and got off all those drugs. But the damage was already done. Both of us were sick, and I wasn't even born. After she got off all that stuff, she got a real job, and found a real guy to love her, but they couldn't really show each other how much they loved each other. When I was born, the guy just left. He was a good guy, but I guess he just needed to fell more loved. My mom cried for a long time. Till I was about five. I didn't even feel sick, until I was about twelve, and then I had to go to a special doctor every month. My life went down hill from there. I lost all my friends because I had to tell them what I had. So I left that state and came to California for college, and began a new happier life. I promised myself that I wouldn't get too close to anyone, until I met you! I guess you could say that you made me break my promise. That's my sad tale, and if you never want to see me again, then I will understand. I am used to people leaving me."

It was silent for a minute, as Lucy was trying to put all the pieces together. Then she just started to cry. She was crying so much that Brad then began to cry, but he didn't know why.

" Brad, I would never leave you because of that! It isn't your fault! I just wish that you told me sooner. I love you so much, and I will never leave you! NEVER!" she said holding on to him as they were both crying. She promised him and herself that she would never leave him. She actually believed it. she really still loved him after all he told her. I guess you could say she loved him even more.

It was late and Lucy was on her way back home. She had left Brad happy, and she was happy too, for once. Then she began to think that he would not have a normal life. He wouldn't be able to be intimate with her, even if they got married. Then she remembered that the HIV would turn into full blown AIDS and he would die way before his time, and so when she got to her driveway, she turned off the car and sat there crying. You would think that she had no tears left after all that time she spent crying with Brad. But there she was, crying just as much as she was earlier.

After five minutes though, she decided to go into the house. Her parents were sure to be worried about her if she stayed out any longer. She just hoped that they wouldn't ask any questions.

When she opened the door her parents were waiting in the kitchen. She was in trouble.

" I called Casey to ask her to tell you to be home for dinner," said Annie," and do you know what she told me? It was the funniest thing because she told me you never had to go there and study." 

" Ya, well umm I had a change in plans!" She said, not even caring about what punishment she was going to receive. All she cared about was Brad and his health.

What is going to happen with Brad and his sickness? Is Lucy going to stay with him or is she going to have a change of heart? Read on! I have like 2 or 3 more parts! I hope you still enjoy it! J


End file.
